Kid Pirates
|captain = Eustass Kid |ship = Victoria Punk |bounty = At least 670,000,000 470,000,000 Killer - 200,000,000}} At least 477,000,000 315,000,000 Killer - 162,000,000}} |colorscheme = KidPiratesColors }} The Kid Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc during the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. As such, they are part of the Worst Generation. Like the Straw Hats, this crew has two bounties above 100,000,000. Both members had slightly higher bounties than the respective members of the Straw Hat Pirates before the timeskip. Their captain is Eustass Kid. Jolly Roger The Kid Pirates' flag represent the usual grinning skull having Kid's hairstyle and wearing the latter's square shaped goggles on its forehead. In the background there is the traditional cross-bone pattern plus what seems to represent two knives forming a cross as well. Moreover, on each sides of the skull there are flame-like patterns. Secondary Jolly Roger As with the Whitebeard and Big Mom Pirates, the Kid Pirates also seem to possess a secondary, simpler symbol, as seen worn by Wire. Its appearance is similar to the face of Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" franchise. But, overall, this Jolly Roger is a smiley with a Glasgow smile. The smiley skull is surrounded by nine, evenly spaced spikes around the circumference. Crewmates The most significant aspect of their appearance is that most, if not all of the Kid Pirates have heavy metalesque appearances. Also, many of them seem to wear leather in one way or another. There are 4 named members in the crew: Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire. At the auction house, they stated that they might purchase someone who caught their eye. However, it appears that nobody interested them as they never ended up bidding on anyone. Hideout The Kid Pirates had one known island under their control, which served as their base of operations. It is a small mountainous spring island with even bigger trees. At the base of the largest mountain was a castle where Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo formed their alliance. It is unknown what became of the island after the Kid Pirates' defeat. Crew Strength They are most known for dealing major destruction and civilian casualties along their route through the Grand Line and towards the New World. Furthermore, the entire crew managed to withstand the blast of Haki released by Silvers Rayleigh, a testament to their overall strength. In spite of their great potency in battle and overall level-mindedness, the members of this crew display an innate sense of haughtiness. They, like the other super rookie crews, were able to escape from Kizaru's raid despite being weakened by a Pacifista. After the timeskip, it is apparent that their strength and influence have increased, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties being raised and the fact that they were able to establish a base on an island. They have also formed an alliance with the Hawkins and On Air Pirates. However, Scratchmen Apoo was actually a member of the Beasts Pirates prior to this alliance, and swiftly sold out Kid and Hawkins to Kaido, who easily defeated the former and coerced the latter to join him. Due to this betrayal, Kid ceased trying to ally himself with any other crews ever again. Ship The Kid Pirates' Ship is called . Their ship continues the theme of heavy metal, with a bizarre skull as part of the deck, resembling some heavy metal bands' stages. Their ship was coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 feet. Gallery History Past Kid formed his own crew in the South Blue. The Kid Pirates were noted to have been responsible for a great deal of damage and had caused many civilian casualties along their journey. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Eventually they reached the Sabaody Archipelago, where they docked and prepared to enter the New World. Subsequently they visited the Human Auction House, where their captain voiced an interest in purchasing a slave, although in the end, they ended up purchasing no one. After Luffy hit Saint Charlos, and the Straw Hats moved into action, they remained at the auction house and witnessed the ensuing chaos. However when Rayleigh appeared, they were subjected to his Haki just like everyone else in the auction room, though every present Kid Pirate easily withstood Rayleigh's Haki. Afterwards, realizing that the Marines were the greatest threat at that time, Kid and the other two captains fought the Marines. Eventually Killer and Heat joined the fray as well, and they soon cut a path through their enemies and managed to escape the Marines. Shortly afterwards they were confronted by a Pacifista which they mistook for Bartholomew Kuma. While struggling to fight it, they once again allied with the Heart Pirates to fight off the Pacifista. The battle was concluded offscreen, but every member survived the fight without any major injury. Marineford Arc The Kid Pirates having escaped the Marines were able to stay on the Archipelago a bit longer and were able to watch the Battle of Marineford, where they witnessed, at a distance, the death of Whitebeard and how Luffy partook the war. They eventually moved onto the New World, where they brutally crucified Haritsu Kendiyo and his crew. During the Timeskip During the timeskip, the Kid Pirates continued to rise in infamy, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties increasing. Kid also lost his left arm in a battle with the Red Hair Pirates. He later replaced this arm with a large metal one. At some point after this, the Kid Pirates went to Big Mom's territory and injured one of Big Mom's Sweet Commanders, as well as plundering something. However, they were quickly forced to flee afterwards. In addition, the crew became powerful enough to establish their own base on an island. They also appear well connected, as they are well aware of dealings within the underworld. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc The Kid Pirates met with the Hawkins and On Air Pirates in their own hideout, though the alliance nearly broke apart due to Kid and Apoo getting into a fight because of a lingering grudge. However, Killer managed to calm things down and remind the various parties of their alliance. The captains agree to the alliance, and the three crews start plans to take down a Yonko. Dressrosa Arc After reading the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Kid and Killer dined with Hawkins and Apoo. They learned that Luffy and Law's target is Kaido and were glad as their intended Yonko target is Shanks. Some time later, they were alerted by what seemed to be an earthquake. They quickly investigated the source of the commotion, which was a large crater on the ground in the shape of a human. The alliance then came face-to-face with the Yonko, Kaido. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After the encounter with Kaido, the crew was separated. Kid was defeated and placed in a cell by Kaido in Wano Country. Wano Country Arc Kid was imprisoned in the Udon region of Wano Country where he met Luffy again when he was placed in a cell next to his. Killer was forced to eat a failed SMILE and later became known as the assassin "Kamazo". According to a Wano newspaper, he was responsible for a street murder on the eighth street in District 2 of the Flower Capital. After the chaos at the palace, Kamazo was hired by Kurozumi Orochi to kill the kamuro Toko. He then pursued Toko and Kozuki Hiyori to the Ringo region, where he came across a confrontation between Roronoa Zoro and Gyukimaru. Zoro then clashed with Killer in order to protect Toko and Hiyori. When Zoro was distracted by Gyukimaru, Killer manages to land a grievous hit on him. However, Zoro was able to take one of his scythes as a result and strike him. After that blow, Killer fell to the ground defeated. Later on, for failing to kill Toko, he was sent to the Prisoner Mine at Udon alongside Kid, who previously escaped and got recaptured. Kid questioned him on what Kaido had done to him and the fate of their crew, but Kamazo could not answer through his laughter and tears. Both were then sentenced by Queen to undergo water torture. However, they were freed when Big Mom went on a rampage. Kid and Killer left Udon and planned to find their other crewmates. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Kid de:Kid-Piratenbande it:Pirati di Kidd zh:基德海賊團 pl:Załoga Kida Category:Worst Generation Crews Category:Underworld Organizations